


Imagine…Jensen Being Cute

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Jensen Being Cute

“Alright, who’s next?” asked Jensen, turning his attention to the line beside him to spot you standing there. “Oh boy, this little troublemaker.”

“I wore my Sam girl shirt just for you Ackles,” you said, stepping forward and giving him a hug. He gave it right back before spinning you around.

“Now we know that’s not true,” he said, walking over to the side and finding a piece of paper and marker, writing “Dean” on it and slapping it over your chest. “Much better.”

“Hey, I paid good money for a photo op and signing with the star of this show. Where is Jared by the way?” you teased, earning yourself a headlock from him.

“Prepare for the most embarrassing photo of your life kid,” said Jensen, picking you up and making sure your exclamation for being a Dean girl was in clear view. “If that’s not your profile pick in an hour I’m going to have to find a new best friend.”

“Now that’d be such a shame,” you said, your feet back on the ground. You were about to walk away and meet up with him after his panel but his hand caught your arm and yanked you back.

“Free signing, just for you,” he said, opening your palm and writing something down on it.

“If it’s your number, I already got it smooth moves,” you joked, the marker moving away but his hand still on your wrist. You turned it over so you could see and felt the air shift.

_I love you._

“I promised myself I’d say something today after watching that guy flirt with you all last night,” he said, your eyes fixated on the words written on your skin. You didn’t have to say anything back before you took a step forward and Jensen moved the rest of the way. His hand cupped your cheek as you found his lips, soft and full and in a smile, like he’d been waiting forever for this to happen.

You were aware that people had stopped talking, the room was watching you but you were too caught up in the moment to care that you’d outed yourselves just as this thing began. Then someone had to clap and someone had to holler and then it felt like being in the end of a rom-com when they finally get together.

“So…can I make you dinner tonight?” asked Jensen when he finally pulled back. 

“Yeah,” you said, a little lightheaded that you weren’t the only one with these feelings after all this time. “I’d like that a lot.”

“You’re adorable,” he said, a quick blush rising to his cheeks. “I’m making an idiot of myself, aren’t I?”

“You’re cute with your face all red like that. You must like me or something,” you said, grinning up at him.

“Like my girlfriend? I would never,” he said, holding your hand as you giggled. “I’ve never heard that sound so girlish coming from you.”

“Wrap it up Ackles before we all vomit from you two being cute,” said Jared who was off to the side.

“Hey, this has been years in the making. We can be cute as shit if we want to be,” you said, facing him. 

“You still a Sam girl though?” asked Jared and you nodded. “Ha!”

“Oh, I think that’ll change real quick,” said Jensen, kissing you on the cheek fast, leaving the skin tingling. “I’ll uh, see you at the panel then, Y/N.”

“Yes you will. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of questions,” you said, looking at the line that was gushing over you two. “Maybe even one from me if you’re lucky.”

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
